Vault 666
NOTE: THIS IS FAKE. One day, a user named Ethonia managed to enter a server called Vault sixsixsix. He he was confused with the 666 on it, so he researched. There, he found A CRAP ton of reviews saying the server gave them god powers and allowed them to enter the Minecraft database (NOT REALIZING THEY WERE FAKE), Ethonia got convinced and entered the server. To his horror, the reviews were a lie, but when he tried to exit, he was already glued into Minecraft, to his luck, he was recording. However, his mistake is not only his mistake, BUT A PROBLEM TO MINECRAFT. One of his friends decided to visit Ethonia only to find him dead in his gaming chair. and the record file covering the secrets of Vault sixsixsix is handed by his friend, named Lornax (minecraft username). Lornax then sent the file to a group trying to uncover myths (ofc those myths are fake). The group and Lornax got shocked at what they saw, A dark hooded figure popping out of Ethonia's computer and stabbing him in his chest, one minute after entrance into Vault sixsixsix. They also found out that the server is able to change names. One day, a youtuber as popular as AntVenom decided to play a server called Hypixel, only to find out that Vault 666 is masked by such popular server. The same thing that happened to Ethonia happened to the youtuber too, his name is Cryaoto. Suddenly, Cryaoto was live when that happened, AND his fans were shocked to see what happened to him. The very next day, Mojang got sabotaged and lost control of the Minecraft developer modes, causing the entire Minecraft community to go chaotic and riots sprout in a few minutes after mojang lost control. A datamining group decided to datamine the server duplicates, which appeared a few hours ago. They found out that the perpetrator is a person constantly bullied in Minecraft, and commited suicide afterwards, but Satan offered them to be brought into Minecraft in exchange for being powerful, and the person accepted. Word spreaded, and more people joined the datamining group, known as "The Mining savers" The next month, the server evolved into a computer virus, and obliterated online games such as League of Legends and CSGO. The communities of these games follow the steps of the Minecraft community, and finds a way to erase the newly evolved Vault 666, with a duplicate of hundreds thousands of servers, risking them of playing Minecraft at it's state. One day, a group of Russian hackers dispatched by a Russian government official joins the steps of the Minecraft community. A few days, they find a cure to the virus, through deleting the file called "666.666.666.coocom.br" in the codes of the virus server itself. The entire communites of LOL, CSGO and MC do what the Russian hackers say, putting an end to the virus a few days later. Control is also handed back to Mojang, BUT. The entire international community will never perfectly heal back to its previous state..... PART TWO COMING SOON! Category:Murders Category:To be continued Category:Cliche